Vegeta's Torment
by Left4TheLast
Summary: This is my take on the origin of Vegeta, badass and Prince. This is his begining, his life and his career. more chapters to come soon.


*****Warning Start*** I do not own any rights to the DB, DBZ and DBGT worlds and this fan fiction is all from my mind! This does not follow the story line form the original series; this is a re-imagining of the DB Universe. It will be dirtier, gore-ier, hornier, more fucked up in many ways. People will die and stay dead, new characters may or may not (most likely not) show up and fuck with your mind. If you do not like what I have done, to bad so sad, get over it. :D thank you to all you who read and review, I appreciate your comments and I will readily accept any and all points I got wrong or things you think should be added to the story, whether or not I add them all depends on how you present them. Thank you and have a great read. ***Warning End*****

Vegeta's Torment

**Two Weeks Before Bardock's Death**

Sitting in upon his thorn in the lavish palace that resided upon platen Vegeta, King Veldock stared with intense hatred at the image on the view screen. Frieza held his son, Vegeta, in his arms, grinning sardonically. The demon was forcing the saiyan king into a treaty most unwanted.

Slamming his fist down with enough force King Veldock yelled at the view screen, "How dare you do this?!" Rage contorted his features and colored his voice. "He's my child! Take anyone else's just not mine!"

Frieza's sadistic laugh came through the speakers crystal clear. "But you see _King_ Veldock; you would not be so co-operative if it was just some peon's child. At least with yours you will be more easily controlled. Besides, under my tutelage little Vegeta here will become the strongest saiyan in your history." Frieza looked at the yearling babe in his arms then back at Veldock, a look of disgust distorting his face.

"Frieza…what do you want." King Veldock collapsed back into his chair, resignation straining his voice, "What do you…need"

"That's better" Frieza handed the child to someone off screen. "You will supply me with warriors and children whenever I tell you too, you will supply me with anything and everything I ask."

King Veldock sighed heavily and sat a little straighter to look the image of Frieza in the eyes, "I…will do as you ask"

"Good." Frieza started to turn away but paused and looked back, "Oh and just so you don't get any ideas, if I die so does little Vegeta." The image went black as the sound of Frieza's sadistic laugh echoed through the hall. King Veldock sat back in his chair clenching his hands, cracking the arm rests.

Queen Rosicheena waved the attendants away and came to stand beside her husband. "My love…what are we to do? How can we get our son back?"

As King Veldock spoke he crushed the arm rests, "We cannot get him back anytime soon." King Veldock stood and paced thinking of what could be done to save his son, but everything proved fatal and undesirable. "BARDOCK!" The king yelled so loud the hall shook violently. From outside the door running footsteps could be heard making haste. In moments the large and heavy double doors boomed open and Bardock rushed in quickly glancing around, taking in the situation, ready to act. Seeing that there was no threat, Bardock paused just before the King and looked around questioningly.

"You called for me my lord?" puzzlement evident in his questioning tone.

"I did indeed. You will go to Frieza and do as he instructs; something about taming Nameckians." The King eyed him and thought for a moment. "Don't do everything he tells you, but appease him. We must sate his appetites until we can save my son. Go, now Bardock, with my grace and watch my son as I will watch yours."

Bardock bowed, "Yes my king, and thank you." Walking back briskly both Bardock and Veldock felt unease at this parting, as though the end would come for them both all too soon.

As Bardock walked through the closing double doors, King Veldock spoke quietly. "Good bye and good luck…little brother."

**Frieza's Ship**

Frieza looked at the buddle saiyan and snarled. "I'll make him the most hated and vicious fighter ever known, hated by all the wretched saiyans and the people of this universe." Laughing sadistically he strode off, the wheel's that planned hell turning in his cruel mind.

**3 Years Later on Planet Arcose**

The years of tutelage under Frieza and Cooler were grueling and painful for young Prince Vegeta. He lay broken and bleeding most nights just to fall asleep in the late of night only to be awoken to soon in the early morning just to repeat the training again. He was forced to study the combat and techniques of races past and present to learn the unique fighting style that will one day be his key strength. Many times he was praised for his quick advancement through the styles. All thanks to his heritage, the young Prince Vegeta could quickly pick up on the people fighting around him. By age 4 he was inducted into the Saiyan Training Regime, newly founded under Frieza's "welcoming advice" and King Veldock. They formed this STR-Facility Number 1 on planet Arcose. Shortly after the forming the six STR-Facilities, Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta and nearly every single saiyan alive in a rage over being insulted the saiyan race. Prince Vegeta was never told how his planet was destroyed or that it wasn't even there anymore.

Vegeta was advancing quickly through the ranks and his arrogance and ego grew with each fight and each victory. So much so he grew power hungry and walked into the Heavy Gravity Combat Training Center and forced a match between the nine year old, fifth year student Raditz and himself.

Walking up to Raditz, Vegeta pushed his chest out against him and looked up into the older boy's eyes. "You, peasant, fight me" Vegeta stood his ground and puffed out his chest.

Raditz looked around and saw a couple of the mentors eye them secretively. Looking down on the younger and shorter Prince, Raditz decided not to step up to the challenge for fear of angering the mentors. "I am sorry, my Prince, but I must decline the challenge."

Vegeta grew angry and yelled up into Raditz's face, "You peasant will fight me now!" Swinging hard, Vegeta's right hook connected with Raditz's chin and forced him to step back. Swinging again he aimed at the boy's stomach. All the while yelling, "Fight me!" pausing and stepping back Vegeta looked upon the kneeling boy. "As your prince you cannot deny me my challenge, now fight me."

Slowly standing, Raditz spit out blood then wiped his chin clean. Grinning showed a mass of bloody teeth and gums. "Fine, but seriously fuck you!" Raditz moved quick for a large lad, quickly striking three times before Vegeta could comprehend that his opponent was finally fighting back. The force of the punches dazed Vegeta, split his lip and caused him to bite his own tongue. Ducking he side swiped at the Raditz's gaining a little room to ready him-self for the fight.

Mentors and trainees alike paused what they were doing to watch the unofficial fight. Many of the older students and mentors were placing bets on the side and sly. Money changed hands often and in increasing amounts as the fight prolonged. It was a vicious battle with little ground gained or lost by either side. Vegeta was a smaller opponent so Raditz had to compensate by aiming lower which threw off his balance and Vegeta had to reach high and farther to land a solid hit.

Vegeta held the elder Raditz at bay with swift punches and kicks, dodging and attacking in rapid response. The fight was dragging on longer than ever before and his muscles were starting to strain, his movements were slowing and his reflexes were beginning to flag. Raditz was a brutal opponent and fought like a demon from the deepest depths of hell. 4 year old Vegeta gritted his teeth screamed as he thrust his opened fist into the older boy's stomach. Just before connecting a yellow light expanded from his palm and exploded out, throwing Raditz back with immense force shattering the wall behind him. The boy's training armor was broken and burned but everyone in the room who had paused to watch the impromptu battle stared in amazing silence.

Men in white suits ran over to the dazed and bleeding Raditz, stabilizing him before he was rushed to the medical wing. Vegeta's mentor, Cooler looked on in abject silence. Looking down at the burned hand of his pupil, Cooler finally muttered, "Good fight. Now we can advance your training." Turning away and strutting he called over his should, "Keep practicing. This time with the advanced fifth years." All the eight and nine year olds stared malevolently at Vegeta. Why should a first year get to fight with them, the fifth years? It made no sense.

Vegeta glanced around the combat training grounds, where the gravity was one and a half times stronger than that found on planet Vegeta. Smirking he looked them all in the eyes one at a time as he spoke, "You heard him. I'll fight all of you in turn. Who's first?"

Some of the smaller but faster students pushed their way towards the young prince. Saluting by thumping their fist to their chest, one of the boys stepped up to him.

"Prince, if you would be so kind as to let me challenge you next."

Vegeta scoffed and readied himself. "Never speak to me, just fight!" He lunged bringing his kneed right into the boy's chest. For the next six hours Prince Vegeta fought every opponent that would willing fight the Prince. And for everyone who tried to back out or stay out, Vegeta ruthlessly attacked and defeated them. By the end of the training session Vegeta lay on the floor, bloody and battered but victorious. Blood slowly oozed from his mouth and his breath came in short gasps.

Cooler stood over the Prince and shook his head in disgust. "You did fine, for a yearling. You now have three weeks foundation training and cardio for failing." He suddenly kicked and flung the young prince towards the waiting medi-crew, knocking them all over in the process. Acting quickly the medi-crew rushed Vegeta to the medical wing.

A few hours later Cooler strode into Prince Vegeta's medical room and watched the boy sleep. He took in the slowly steady pace of his breathing, with no more blood flowing into his lungs he could relax and sleep better. Quickly slapping at the boy's face, Vegeta awoke with a start. Looking around he stopped on Cooler.

In a weak voice me mustered, "What can I do for you, mentor?"

Cooler stared at the boy and shook his head. "You will meet me at the track tomorrow morning, 0500 hours. If you're late I will punish you more severely."

Vegeta, angered and worried, quickly asked, "How did I fail you? I beat them all, every one of them."

Cooler paused in the door way and slowly looked over at the bed ridden Vegeta. "You weren't standing at the end. You let them bring you down. That is how you failed me."

***Planet Arcose, STR-Facility Nu. 01, 5 years later***

Vegeta woke early, before the sun rose. It was his birthday and most likely no one knew. He started on his exercising early like most mornings. Only this time he threw himself into the workout harder than any other day. It was like this every year, his birthday came and no one noticed so he worked harder and harder to ignore the fact. He worked himself into a sweat and worked past what his muscles could endure.

Raditz, Nappa and a few of the older boys came in and spared across the training room from him. Soon more people came in. every year Vegeta would challenge anyone and everyone in the training room to sparing matches. No one knew why but they stayed to bet and fight. This time he wasn't so eager to fight but he wasn't one to let his people down. Stretching as her walked onto the sparing mats he watched as Raditz pushed Nappa onto the mat. Grinning and crackling his knuckles Nappa was a giant even at the age of twelve. The boy was wider than and just as tall as most full grown men.

Taking his stance Nappa waited for Vegeta to ready. Getting into his own stance, Vegeta was shocked to see Nappa missing. Looking to his right he spotted Nappa's knee slam into his right side. A barrage of kicks and punches had Vegeta bouncing around, bleeding with each hit. Angrily Vegeta yelled and gripped onto Nappa's leg and slammed a knee repeatedly into the boy's thigh. Grabbing the Vegeta's collar, Nappa threw him into the air and cracked the ground with his take off. Vegeta barely had enough time to block and retaliate before Nappa overwhelmed him with power. Vegeta was blocking as fast as the older boy could attack. For such a large child it was unfathomable for him to have so much speed.

Vegeta was being pushed back by the overwhelming attacks, the wall was coming closer. A plan was forming in his head. Letting him be pushed back was one thing he detested. He would make Nappa pay dearly. Once he felt the wall hit his back Vegeta ducks as Nappa's fist slammed through the wall. Acting quickly Vegeta rapid fired into Nappa's stomach, throwing punch after punch making him pay for pushing him back. Gritting his teeth he hit harder and faster with each passing second. Nappa Dropped to the ground holding his stomach and coughing up blood. Vegeta flew down and slammed his knee into Nappa's face, smashing down into the ground forming a crater.

The day wore on like this. Fighting who ever came onto the mat and calling out those who wouldn't. Another day was over and another birthday was gone. Vegeta wiped blood from his lip and chin. He was hungry, tired, and sore. But he actually felt good for once. For the first time he actually liked how this day had turned out.

Cooler stepped out from the shadows of a nearby alcove causing Vegeta to stop in his tracks. Hiding his fear Vegeta stood tall and looked up at Cooler.

Cooler stared down at The Prince stone faced. "You will be assigned to a team and sent out to gain experience on the true field of battle." Cooler turned his back but didn't leave. "Let's hope you didn't hurt your team mates too badly. Nappa and Raditz will be your subordinates." Walking away he soon disappeared around a corner.

A few hours later Vegeta floated above the school, watching the sun set on Arcose. His ninth birthday was slowly ending and it was another birthday with only beatings and training. Nappa was proving more brainless with each passing year and Raditz was becoming crueler with each passing day. He would never admit it but he felt lucky to have those two as friends, as short sighted Raditz is and as incompetent Nappa was. He felt as though they could take down anything and anyone who stood in their way.

Taking a bit from his apple Vegeta lazily took off towards the domicile to pack. Now that he was assigned to a team and being sent out, he will surely bring glory to the Saiyan race. The facility was large and so damn expansive first can easily get lost and even the second years have trouble getting around. But Vegeta knew exactly where everything was. From the lonely janitor's room, filled with cleaning chemicals and a chemically burned janitor, to the state rooms of the high brass who watched over the trainees and beat them into merciless warriors for hire, Vegeta knew where everything was. He landed outside the front door of the domicile building where he lived and heaved a heavy sigh. He would have to beat Raditz and Nappa into better warriors if they did not do well on their first mission. He would not stand to be a laughing stock because of the failure of those to. Vegeta decided he would threaten their lives before the mission started, just so they know what to expect if they do not succeed.

Walking into his room Vegeta paused at seeing the two hulking backs of Nappa and Raditz, "What the hell are you two doing in my room?" he took a ready stance, just in-case they were here for a rematch.

Raditz and Nappa turned around, each holding a gift. Nappa held food in one hand while Raditz held drinks in his other.

Raditz spoke first, "I knew something was up when every year today, you went berserk and fought everyone harder and more viciously than normal. So I did a little reading and found out today is your birth day."

"Yeah," Nappa piped up, covered in bruises. "You beat my ass worse with each year and I'm tired of it." He held out his gift and looked away. "Happy Birth Day, Prince Vegeta."

Raditz slightly bowed and held out his present, "Happy Birth Day, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta eyed them warily. "I did not know you could read Raditz." He grabbed both presents and opened Nappa's first. It was a large box and kind of heavy, opening it slowly and was shocked when he exposed what was inside. It was a Saiyan commander battle suit. Quickly he opened Raditz gift and pulled out a Power Scanner, it was the newest upgrade that sat on your ear instead of on your wrist. Vegeta controlled his shock and awe over the gifts, turning his face neutral. Looking over at the two of his subordinates he contemplated on what to do next.

"This does not mean I like either of you, I hope you know that. And I will still kill you if you fail in our mission, remember that." He looked around then at the food. "Well what are you waiting for? Let the feasting and drinking commence"

Raditz and Nappa both visibly relaxed and passed the food and drinks around.

*** Two Weeks Later, Planet Gelbo***

Vegeta stepped out of his pod and surveyed the area. His armor shining and new, the scanner working tremendously well, Vegeta noticed how light the gravity was compared to the training facilities, He grinned in absolute pleasure at the coming slaughter. This was planet Gelbo. Planet Gelbo is rocked with seismic activity and populated by vaguely humanoid creatures and other strange monstrosities.

Raditz walked out of his own pod and stretched. "What new hell have we landed on now?"

Nappa sat down on top of his Raditz's pod, his own abandoned behind theirs. "looks like one hell of a playground."

Vegeta smirked and generated ki in each hand. "Lads it is time we earn our pay. Go, have fun. Kill everything."

Raditz and Nappa laughed as they took off in other directions quickly, leaving behind dust in their wake. Vegeta cracked his knuckles and his neck, grinning as he rose in the sky and launched his own attack upon the unsuspecting world.


End file.
